Baby girl Bing
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Yes they have the twins but they are about to have something they have always wanted.


Monica and Chandler had everything they could ever ask for. They had their twins Jack and Erica who were now 5 and just starting school and they had they had an unexpected surprise. It was something they have been waiting for. They were finally able to get pregnant. They were going to have a baby girl that was actually 6 days over due. She was miserable and he did everything he could to try and make her feel better.

Chandler woke up and heard his family down stairs on a Saturday morning. He just layed there for a couple of minutes smiling. He couldn't believe he had an amazing house,a beautiful wife ,two great kids and a baby girl on the way at any minute. He put his robe on and came downstairs. "How are you feeling today honey" Chandler asked as he sat by Monica with his hand on her stomach.

"I don't understand Im so uncomfortable why doesn't she Just come out" Monica replied and put her head on his shoulder

Chandler smiled. " Im sorry baby she'll come soon I promise"

"Good morning daddy" Erica came running in "Can me and Jack go outside? Oh please oh Please"

"Stay in the backyard baby doll" He said as he helped her put her shoes on. She agreed to that and her and Jack went running in the backyard to play on the swings

Chandler leaned over close to Monica's stomach. He had talked to the baby every chance he got. She found it rather sweet. "Please come out soon little one your making mommy very uncomfortable and we all want to meet you" He smiled when the baby kicked. "I guess that's a yes" He kissed her stomach then her lips

"your so sweet. Ross and Rachel agreed to keep the twins tonight just in case I go into labor anytime soon" She went to get up but he stopped her

"you need to rest my dear if you need something I can get it for you" he held her hand and had his hand on her lower back and helped her sit down again

" I was just going to get tea" He went to get it for her so she propped her feet up and turned on the tv. She started talking to the baby "your daddy is so stubborn he won't let me do anything" she smiled.

Later that night the twins were at Ross and Rachel's . Monica and Chandler were laying in bed cuddling.

He was laying there rubbing her belly. "wow she sure is kicking a lot huh"

"yes she is" Monica replied and kissed his lips several times. It was very passionate for several minutes.

An hour later they fell asleep. At 3am Monica woke up with a sharp pain in her stomach. "Chandler Chandler wake up" she sat up clutching her belly

"What is it honey are you two ok?" He was very concerned.

"I just had a contraction" She was holding his hand

"Ok it's going to be ok. I'll get you to the hospital. He kissed her and helped her up and gently helped her to the car. "Just breath we are almost there" He hated seeing his wife in pain. "And you stay in there until we get to the hospital" He said rubbing her belly.

An hour later she was still in pain and no baby. "your doing great" He was rubbing her back and helping her through each contraction

The dr came in. "Ok your almost there your at 8 centimeters"

"what is that all"? Monica said through the pain

"yes but I'll be back soon to check on you"

3hrs later Monica was finally ready to push. Chandler was right there beside her holding her hand

"come on honey push your almost there"

"I can't do it anymore I can't

"Yes you can" He kissed her temple

And with that she gave one more push and then their baby was born. The nurse gave Monica the baby.

"Thank you Mon" He kissed both of their heads

"for what"

"Giving me a daughter" they smiled at each other and shared a sweet kiss.

The gang came with the twins. They all congratulated the couple and let be alone with the twins and new baby. Jack and Erica sat on the bed so happy to be there. And Chandler sat with Monica holding the baby.

"what's her name daddy" jack asked. He already loved his sister. He was so amazed with her he wasn't paying attention when the name was announced.

"Her name is Cheyenne Elizabeth Bing" He smiled as Cheyenne looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes like her mother.


End file.
